Battle Lust
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Battling always gets Maylene fired up, and watching Maylene battle always gets Candice fired up.


Another repost.

...

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Veilstone City gym. This is an officially sanctioned gym battle, recognized by the Sinnoh Pokemon league. The challenger, Michael Poulsen of Jubilife City, shall face the barefoot fighting genius, Maylene!"

The packed crowed that had showed up to the gym battle exploded with excitement. The gym had closed down a few months earlier for remodelling, as the consistently full house couldn't hold all the people who wanted to see the lovely fighting trainer in action. It was the grand re-opening, featuring several battles with gym trainers against each other before the biggest draw; the first challenge for a badge in almost three months. Rumours of Maylene spending the past month sequestered and training abounded, and everyone was eager to see her go.

Over a thousand eager residents and passing-through trainers eagerly watched the two step out into the light. Maylene strode confidently into her spotlight, cast on the hard gym floor. She was a surprisingly small girl, short and waif-like, all wiry limbs and straight lines. Her pink hair was mostly kept short, except for the sides where it puffed upward like wings. Everything about her face seemed adorable and small, especially her tiny button nose, which she wore a bandage over to soak up sweat. She cracked her knuckles, hands slid into blue fingerless gloves. Matching the gloves was blue and black leotard clinging tightly to her slight body, and a loose pair of grey sweatpants came down to just above her ankles. Despite her stature, there seemed to be an intensity to her, a strength. On most her size, the smile she gave her opponent would seem girlish, but on her it seemed fierce.

Her opponent stepped into the spotlight shortly after, and he looked like an awkward fish out of water. He wore orange shorts and a blue tank top, along with green sneakers and no socks, and a blue cap with no top. It let his marginally spiky green hair out. Paired with the smile on his face, he just looked goofy and not quite like he should have been challenging a gym. Still, he gave a flash of his badge case and immaculately clean and sparkling trophy from Roark. Maylene knew better than to judge someone by their appearance if they could beat one of her colleagues.

Where before there had been darkness aside from the two spotlights, a sudden light flooded into. At the middle of the marked battle arena, a League official stood with his hands raised, waiting for the crowd to die down before he continued. "This shall be a three-on-three match. Each trainer may pick any three of the six Pokemon with them, and my recall them at will. When a trainer no longer has Pokemon who are able to fight, the battle will end and they will be declared the loser. Fight!" He brought his raised hands down in a quick sweep and stepped away.

Nonchalantly, the challenger, Michael, threw out a ball and asked "Can we hurry this up, Luxio?"

By contrast, Maylene did not merely let out a Pokemon. She threw her arm out, shouting, "Come on Meditite, let's put all that training to good use. Her entire body shifted as her first Pokemon emerged, expressive and fierce, her bare foot slamming on the floor as she followed it up with a quick command. "Detect and meditate!"

Meditite responded by halting her slow advance toward her opponent, remaining still and suspended in the air, expressionless.

"Hit her with a tackle." His voice was dead and flat; no fire, no power. It made for a strange juxtaposition, and the crowd's eyes shifted mostly to the energetic and hot-blooded Maylene when they weren't watching the Pokemon themselves.

The Luxio ran at his foe, head dipping downward and his whole body angled so that his shoulder would strike the Meditite with all its force. At the last instant, though, it merely shifted to the side, turning around to face the still-running electric Pokemon. Luxio tried to redirect its momentum, but was very close to striking the gym leader, so it brought itself to a stop and took far too long to do it. It half-expected to turn around and be greeted by a kick to the face, but instead he found Meditite still floating, motionless except for the slight bobbing its psychically-held body made.

"Try a bite."

Again, Luxio closed the distance, this time faster, his face in a snarl as he aimed to hit the fighter this time. As he bound upward and his jaw opened, though, something happening.

Just a second before he jumped, Maylene punched the air with so much force she may as well have been fighting somebody, shouting, "Drain Punch!" loud enough that even the excited crowd could hear her without use of a microphone.

The motion was sudden and seamless. Meditite swung at the jumping Pokemon, striking it squarely in the jaw. All of the momentum the jump gave it ceased as though it had hit a wall, and it proceeded to crumble onto the ground where it didn't do much other than lie there lifelessly.

"Luxio is unable to continue," the official said matter-of-factly. He didn't seem excited by it, expected to be impartial, and instead spoke sternly.

As Michael sent out his next Pokemon, one particular audience member seemed to be deeply distracted. Snowpoint's own gym leader, Candice, sat in the very front and off to the side, giving her an up-close look at Maylene. She watched her colleague-and, secretly, lover-intently, her face growing more than a little red. There were plenty of reasons for it, not the least of which being how the leotard hugged her body tightly or how the thought of Maylene's working getting her sweatier filled her head with naughty thoughts. But on top of all of them was merely her ferocity, her passion in battle. Maylene trained alongside her Pokemon at all times, a strict regimen she held herself up to as much as she did her prized Lucario. As a result, battle for her was not just the passive standing still and order-barking it was for most trainers. Every command, every word, was punctuated by a punch or a kick or something. Her stature belied the presence she had in a room when she was wrapped up in the heat of combat.

Even against what seemed like a pushover, a downbeat trainer whose bad tactics may have given them victories over. It wasn't nice to admit, but Roark was a weak trainer, a stepping stone with the worst win/loss record in the league. A victory over him meant less than any other gym leader, and the challenger's real weaknesses shone right through. He likely had a strong water-type on his team who just stomped Roark through type advantage. Still, however easy a victory it would be, Maylene showed her blazing spirit, full of energy and ferocity. She didn't phone it in, she put on a show, and knowing from experience, it wasn't only because of the audience. She took battles far too seriously to give any opponent, no matter their relative strength, everything she had.

The sweat flung from her brow, the way her firm arm bent out as she screamed for Meditite to use confusion, the primal howl in her every word... All of it swam around Candice's head, bringing a smile to her face as she watched her girlfriend work. It was always an experience, a pleasure, a twisted form of foreplay that left her excited. She wanted to storm the arena the moment the battle was done, force the girl to the ground with a heavy, hungry kiss.

She controlled herself though, as arousing as it was to see the trainer's Azumarill and Ponyta fall soon after. It was regrettable that her opponent was so weak, with Pokemon clearly not ready for the challenge they took, because a longer battle was where watching Maylene really took off.

The official waved arms for the last time. "Ponyta is unable to continue. As the challenger has lost all three Pokemon, I declare the winner to be the gym leader, Maylene."

Even after a dull, quick match, the arena seemed to be happy just to see Maylene back in action. It was a very disappointing event as a grand reopening, but they could hardly blame that on the gym leader, who fought expertly and deserved their applause anyway.

...

After the battle, Maylene walked with a bounce in her step to her locker room. It was her own locker room, separate from the gym trainers'. It was smaller than a normal one, but still lavish and large for a one-person room. Even if the fight hadn't been intense, the pre-battle workout helped her get a sweat going, and a hot shower sounded lovely.

She stepped out of the pants and began to peel off her leotard, when a sudden sensation struck her. Someone was behind her, a head and a half taller, and wrapping two pale arms around her. She struggled only a little, before one of the hands slipped downward to her firm abs with an unmistakable touch. "You didn't even let me get a chance to shower," she said with a wide smile.

"I couldn't wait," Candice said in her ear hungrily. "You were so fierce out there."

"The battle was too short. I don't want to devalue the hard work he put into it, but I hoped for more."

"You gave it your all, though. Don't think for a second that you weren't any worse because of it."

"Then you liked it?" Her head rolled onto the ice trainer's shoulders as the sensation of fingers pressing her leotard against her body made her shudder.

"I liked you." Candice began to peel the leotard off her lover's hot, sweaty body. Spread fingers traced along the toned muscles all along her tummy as it hung off of her waist. Her body didn't have a lot of pronounced muscle to it, with the exception of her calves and her glutes, which with the lack of sweatpants were now on display. Upward the fingers drew to her flat chest, smooth skin running upward to her perky nipples. A moan spilled out of Maylene, far too cute and vulnerable for her to have made, as Candice's fingers worked her over. She hardly had use for a training bra, but Candice seemed to love her chest even more for it.

Snowpoint's gym leader was a stark contrast to her girlfriend. She of average height, which put her as taller than Maylene by a fair bit, and instead of being willowy and streamlined, had some slight curves and round breasts. She wore a loose, short-sleeved white t-shirt with a big bow, and a blue sweater wrapped around her slim waist. A short brown skirt fluttered about, her sleek legs bared down to the knee, where striped white-and-blue knee-high socks led down to brown loafers. Her very long black hair was pulled back into two ponytails, wrapped with blue bands several times as they went down.

Twisted her head around, Maylene pushed upward and into a light kiss. "I guess if you liked it, then I feel better."

Candice stole another quick kiss before wrapping an arm around Maylene and pulling her to the side. The tiny fighter shouted out with surprise as she was swung about and the locker off near the showers approached. As their advance slowed, Maylene was pressed up against the cold metal side of the locker. Again Candice's fingers went down her body, much faster this time, not out to enjoy the trip. They slipped under the leotard, which still hugged her waist and hips tightly, The feeling of the fingers slipping deeper made Maylene's lower body push outward, against the taller girl. The other hand helped peel the leotard off, revealing her surprisingly dainty pink panties, which the fingers also slipped into.

Her pussy was hairless, soft, and her labia were a bit puffy. Above all, they were sensitive, and even Candice's slightest touch made her wriggle a little. The fingers moved in slow up-and-down motions, the soft, fleshy fingertips pushing against the girl's entrance with just enough force to really get her going. It almost wasn't fair how worked up Candice got over watching her fight, already wet and pushed to the point of need before Maylene could even think about sex. Every time was the same, horny Candice slipping into her locker room after a fight and just going right at her. Sometimes Maylene would end up laid on a bench as Candice got on her strap-on and straddled her. Other times, it would be when she was already in the shower, and Candice pressed her hard against the wet tile wall and began to make out with her as though they'd been apart forever. It made her look forward to battles, if only because it made her girlfriend a tiger in bed.

The feeling of her firm, taut ass against her lap made Candice moan a little, beginning to buck her hips and grind against her. It was slow, in time with the motions of her fingers, drawing out the anticipation only a moment longer. She knew that Maylene wanted the fingers in her, wanted the fire, but she needed Maylene to want it more. To be as hungry as she was, as hot and high as the battle made her.

"In me, please," Maylene said as arousal tore at her throat, tinged with the ferocity Candice was looking for. She was rewarded by the total absence of anything, the fingers pulled from her slit to take her work her panties down. "Such a tease," she groaned, "Give it to me!"

There it was. The fire. It had been hard to restrain herself, but at the sudden intensity of Maylene's voice, she knew that it had been worth it. Two fingers sank into the girl and wasted absolutely no time in building up speed. Maylene was fired up and indomitable, like she had been in battle, the way that Candice wanted her. Her tight inner walls hugged at the fingers, which grew slick and sticky with the girl's juices. Her soft, pink clitoris was also paid attention to, Candice's thumb working it over expertly. Maylene may have known lots about the human body and how it worked, how to make it better, but Candice knew everything there was to know about Maylene's. It may not have been as good to know, but when the pink-haired girl was pressed between her and a locker in desperate need of attention, she was the only one who could ever get the sounds to come out and could make her own inside churn with lust.

The free hand slid up her side and to the hard nipple. People always said that smaller breasts were more sensitive, all of the nerves focused on a smaller area and allowing for deeper sensation. Candice believed it, because Maylene lacked breasts entirely, but her nipples and the area around them were so sensitive that she often wondered if she could induce an orgasm only by playing with them. Two fingers rubbed the sensitive nub between their tips, and it drove the girl wild. She pushed back harder, their grinding intensifying as the pleasure mounted. Maylene was on fire, and the glorious sight of made Candice even hotter.

"Yes!" Maylene shouted, "Your touch is gold!"

Wordlessly, Candice leaned forward and kissed at Maylene's bare shoulder. Beneath the veneer of her slim arms, she could feel the strong muscle. The bizarre ability of Maylene to, with all her strength, still seem like a weak, small girl appealed to Candice; adorable, vulnerable-looking, and tiny, but able to kick ass and pull impressive physical feats that made her wet. From her vantage point of looking over the girl's shoulder, she could see that Maylene's bare, adorable little toes were curling up and the front of her feet lifted up off the ground a little. Her face grew pinker beneath the sweat that formed between the pre-battle workout and the battle and being violated in the locker room. They were all signs Candice knew too well, and she braced herself for the oncoming earful. Lifting the hand from the girl's breast, she hooked a finger and slipped it through Maylene's lips, which closed, stifling her moaning and panting as she sucked on the finger. Her eyes looked over at Candice, wide and reflecting her desire.

Without warning, the fingers slipped out of Maylene's aching, now-dripping pussy. The thumb lifted off her clit and folded into the hand. All four fingers curled inward and formed a narrow, beak-like position. That then slipped back into Maylene, who yelped at the sudden, forceful feeling of fullness. It was rare for Candice to suddenly decide to ramp things up to fisting, and it threw her off guard. She didn't go in deep; only to the knuckle, but even that was enough to drive Maylene up the wall.

Her read thrashed about and her entire body heaved, the grinding motion pulling her whole body into it as her orgasm hit her like a truck. "I'm cumming!" she shouted, her voice torn between vulnerability and forcefulness as she soaked Candice's palm and wrist in her nectar as burning nerves exploded with lust and sensations. Her legs trembled a little, feet returning in their entirety to the ground as she fought to keep herself upright against the cold metal.

Candice pulled away to give Maylene some room, kneeling down for a brief second to give her solid ass a light kiss. She stepped away, straddling the bench so she sat facing her lust-wracked girlfriend, and begin to lick clean her hands of Maylene's juices.

Fighting through the urge to slouch down on the ground and pant heavily, Maylene pulled herself to her feet and pounced at Candice. She drove the girl downward so she lay on the bench and, with one quick jerk, undid the bow she'd tied in blue ribbon. Then she went for the buttons holding her blouse closed, tearing at them with almost enough force to pop them off entirely. Candice rocked her hips beneath her, remembering that her own body needed attention, too. She gazed into the burning eyes and saw the same fire that drove her mad in the first place.

The shirt fell loose around her shoulders and hung off her arms when it opened. Maylene didn't even notice that Candice was going bra-less, just leaning forward with her mouth open and hungry, hands grabbing as much soft flesh as they could as her mouth snapped closed on a pink nipple. There she remained for a moment, suckling and kissing and kneading, her whole naked body rocking. Candice moaned, arms and legs dangling from the bench as she wriggled a little and let the fighter do her work. She'd been so caught up in giving it to Maylene that she forgot about her own needs, and that was about to change.

With a smack of her lips, Maylene pulled away from the round breast and slipped downward. She gave Candice's flat tummy a couple kisses before she reached low enough to meet the skirt. She flipped it upward, revealing a pair of white-and-blue striped panties to match her socks. Again her dipped downward, planting a long and messy kiss on her girlfriend's mound through her panties. That really got Candice got, making her limbs thrash about a little as she laughed coyly. She began to lick, her mouth hot and just full of saliva that got the panties wet and made them cling to her mound. Candice had absolutely no idea where the thought came from, but she wasn't about to complain. "Taste me," she moaned appreciatively.

Maylene shook her head, pulling away from Candice. She started off toward the showers, stopping to grab a couple towels off the shelf and pull them apart. A strap-on lay between the towels, pink, considerably endowed. She put the towels back on the shelf, holding the strap-on, and set off toward the shower. An inviting wink and a wave were the last she gave her lover before disappearing behind the wall and starting the water.

Nothing had ever made Candice strip more frantically in her life. She pulled down her skirt and panties in record time, kicked off her shoes and tore the socks off her feet, and dropped the shirt off her shoulders. So hurried, she didn't even take the bands out of her hair as she started off toward the shower in a run, feet hitting the tile floor and sending wet echoes through the room.

She had barely rounded the corner when a pair of hands seized her shoulders and spun her around. Something had pressed her up against the tile wall right beneath the shower spray, which poured a steady stream of just-hot-enough water right onto her skin. "It's your turn to be violated up against a wall," Maylene snickered, and with one quick stroke buried the plastic dick right into the girl from Snowpoint.

Candice shouted out in surprise as the hot stream bore down on her body and Maylene gave her the same slow, loving tenderness that she received earlier. Which, of course, meant that Maylene went right at her, pounding away at her sopping went core with everything she had. All the training she did really worked wonders for her thrusting ability; Candice only wished she could pound Maylene so hard.

"Fuck me," she moaned, her eyes half-closed and her mouth agape as she made token efforts to contribute. It didn't seem necessary or even really ad much to things with how ferociously Maylene went, but her body wasn't content with staying still. Her legs drew inward, milky thighs pressing against Maylene's side. Her hands ran along her girlfriend's back, feeling all of the hidden muscle and strength that lay beneath the surface.

Maylene's own hands were against the shower, hard against the tiled walls on either side of Candice's shoulders, helping her with leverage. The hot water raining down on them washed away all the sweat, as well as the stickiness on her leg caused by the trickle of her juices down her thigh. Seeing that Candice hadn't even untied her hair, she regretted taking her from the front. Had she known, she probably would have bent Candice over something instead and fucked her from behind, using the long ponytails to hold onto and really give it to her hard.

Each hard, powerful thrust rocked Candice's body, sending off waves of pleasure throughout. Every time, Maylene buried all of it in her girlfriend to the hilt, the sound of their wet bodies smacking together so rapidly rising over the sound of the shower and above their moans. With their bodies pressed so tightly together, Candice's firm tits rubbed with every errant twitch against Maylene's sensitive, flat chest, nipple brushing against nipple and eliciting a simultaneous moan and twisting of their stomachs. Moods were high as they both grew drunk off the pleasure and excitement, the post-combat bloodlust giving way to real lust in a way that had long ago conflated the two.

Slowly, as the pressure built inside of her, Candice's legs moved up Maylene's sides, stretching outward. In retrospect, she wondered why she'd never done what she was about to do before, Maylene more than capable of carrying the weight. Newly confident in the motion, she sped it up, locking her legs around Maylene's slight waist. That brought a smile to the fighting-type trainer's mouth, as she stepped away from the wall. With Candice hold onto her, she stood in the middle of the shower, right beneath the spray, and continued to pound away at her. Maylene thrust upward and Candice bounced in her lap, coming down each time on the fake penis and moaning even louder. Her walls clung tightly to it, mourning every time it withdrew from her only to be even happier when it returned.

"You are so hot right now," Candice moaned, head and shoulders dipping back, pushing her breasts up so they were close to Maylene's face, bouncing with each thrust. Obligingly, the girl's tongue lashed against her nipples, making the girl moan even harder. "We should have done this sooner. Oh, Arceus, this is incredible!"

Maylene couldn't respond, too busy burying her face in her girlfriend's cleavage, licking and sucking and kissing the flesh as the water continued raining down on her, matting her hair to her shoulders. Her tongue brushed against the spot between her breasts where she'd gone hard enough to give her a hickey earlier that morning. For some reason, that really drove her wild. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of Candice's soft ass as she angled her legs a little for better leverage and pumped even harder into the black-haired girl. The sound of their fucking rose even higher, overpowering even the louder moaning.

Desperately, Candice clutched at what little resolve she could to stave off orgasm. She knew it was a losing battle that seemed even more bleak by the second, but she couldn't let it end. Her efforts proved useless, though, as Maylene let out a sound so arousing in its hunger that it tore her remaining composure to shreds. She shouted out frantically as her back hit the tile wall with a loud smack and her core exploded in ecstasy. Trembling, she felt every nerve go alive, running down up her spine and spreading through her limbs like she'd been doused in gasoline. Frantic shouts of words she couldn't even make out were so loud that surely the entire gym heard them.

Slowly, Maylene set Candice down, letting her to the floor where she lay beneath the shower spray. She reached back and began to undo the strap-on, her own pussy so wet that she could hardly contain herself. She lobbed it to her girlfriend, saying with the same encouraging but stern voice she'd use to help keep one of her trainers working out, "Your turn!"


End file.
